Body Count
by beckerandjess4eva
Summary: Connor would do anything to save Abby,and be together. but he now understands why Cutter hadn't wanted to move when he was dying. The idea is there but will connor except it. One- shot very quick sper of the moment story prompted by film- 28 weeks later-


**Recently I've had really quick fleeting ideas; here is one of them... a Connor/ Abby story with possible death and misery from Abby+Connor... **

Connor gazed around. Where the hell was Abby? She was here a minute ago. Then she'd left- she had said she had heard something. Connor stood there in the pitching darkness. "Abby, where are you Abby!" he called gazing around in the darkness. Then he saw something in the corner of his eye. Connor just _screamed_. Where was Abby? He rolled away and felt the thick blood across his back and tried once more to run away. But he fell flat on his face and rolled again. Where was Abby?

Abby had heard something, but it was muffled and distorted so she had no idea who, or what it was. Then as she got closer and closer to it she heard... it was _Connor_... but why was it Connor?

Abby rounded the corner.

There was nothing there, no trace of him; nothing. Except a single line of blood leading away from the room. "Connor, where are you Connor?" Abby asked. She walked around and smiled feviourously. He had to be here somewhere, he had to. She knew he would... Connor wouldn't die. He couldn't.

Connor continued to shout for Abby. Then just yelled for anyone; any help would be helpful. He'd thought they'd always be there. They were his back-up. They'd look after him.

He was sure Abby would never let him to die. Maybe, maybe this wasn't right like this. Maybe, just maybe it was up to him. For once, there was nobody. Maybe he'd die... like he always knew he would. He knew this job would kill him- it was just a matter of time.

Connor wasn't the sort to give up- but there was almost nothing he could do.

He couldn't survive this. It'd be the one that killed him.

The one that mattered to him-

This anomaly was in his neighbourhood when he grew up...

In the council estate almost next door, it was even in a building he'd broken into with Tom and Duncan when they were 13. Ever since then he's had quite a rebellious side as he knew he wouldn't get caught...

Connor had even been in this very room where he was going to die. If you look hard enough, you can even see their names scribbled n thick black biro along a wall. They'd claimed this building as their own. Where they stayed when they had to get away. When Connor had been completely overwhelmed with his family's tragedy.

Connor stood there as far into the corner. He couldn't really do anything.

He wanted to, but he couldn't.

As soon as it reached over to him he screamed and reached out to anything to hold him there. He didn't want it to end like this. He wanted to be with Abby. He wanted to be older than this... Plus, he wasn't married yet and that was just not fair!

Connor looked up in utter terror and shrieked. He could hear voices in his ear piece. Jess asking him what was happening, Abby asking him where in the world he actually was. Then Jess telling Abby his black box was off. Then Abby just muttering things over the earpiece.

Connor didn't know what to reply. What to say. That was when it swiped him to the side. He fell there sick and disoriented. "P...p...please," he mumbled and tried to scurry away. It was useless...

Abby ran around, why wasn't he saying anything? Was something so truly wrong that he couldn't answer? Abby could hear him now and again but couldn't seem to find a way to find him. She had to find a way to find him. Before it was too late...

Connor was barely awake now, he was mumbling to Abby through his earpiece. Not how to find him, just how much he loved her. How much he was feeling sorry of what was about to happen, how much he didn't want her to see him dead.

Connor finally closed circuits with Abby with the words 'I love you'. Then he told her that she was everything to him and the last thing he would ever think about. Then he talked to Becker, just telling him where he was, and telling him not to tell Abby. He didn't want her to see.

He blacked out and awoke to see the creature dead. As Becker ran up to him he smiled, "Hey, mate," Connor murmured and held onto Becker's shirt.

Becker smiled at him and just apologised. Connor knew it wasn't Becker's fault... It was just death was everywhere in the ARC. It followed each and every man, it was all they knew. Death... Death was their true sole-mate. But Becker told him he was sorry about more than that as Connor noticed Abby out of the corner of her eye. She came and sat beside him supporting his head. Connor held tightly onto her hand and smiled silently.

"I love you too Connor"

Connor closed his eyes, in that moment Matt and Becker lifted Abby away and started CPR. Abby just yelled at them to let him die. It was inhumane putting through this torture... He just wanted to die, he wanted to sleep. Living in peaceful silence, living in a world with no pain. He wanted this. He thought sadly how much he was like Cutter, unwanting. Passing over silently, just like Cutter did. He understood that now. He understood it. Then he thought of Abby, how he had found his steady way to ask her out. The time they were in the past. And every second- he'd loved it. He couldn't live without her...

And she couldn't live without him... Connor tried; he couldn't leave her. He made his breath even out and peater into steadiness. He tried to open his eyes. He could feel Abby yelling something at Becker and Matt but didn't register it. He just nodded and breathed in steadily; this was all they could do... he felt so helpless- there was nothing he could do.

But Connor focused- it was all for Abby. He'd with stand all the pain- all the fear for Abby.

Abby watched as she saw Connor struggling to open his eyes- what was he doing? He was nearly dead and he was struggling for life. Matt and Becker lifted the now conscious and pain filled Connor up to where they had parked the car. Connor held his hand up and reached for Abby- she was his only lifeline. As long as she was there he would be okay...

Connor arrived at hospital; by that time everyone at the ARC had got wind of what was happening. So Lester, Jess and Emily were standing there waiting for them. Understandably most of them were in tears. But not Abby, she was holding Connor's hand and just discussing things silently.

Connor smiled as he was wheeled away, he focused on recovery, and he focused on Abby. He wouldn't let the body count go up. He wouldn't let his death be one of them. He wasn't married yet. He wasn't ready to die, he was prepared to live. Even if it meant dealing with the pain he knew it would cause...

In time he knew he wanted to settle down with Abby, he wanted everything she did. In time they would get married and have kids; he knew they would... He just wouldn't let this dream leave him. It was his life line. Pulling him back to consciousness.

_Abby _he thought sadly. It would be so long until he could hold her again without feeling the pain he felt now. Connor couldn't open his own eyes in the darkness. The brightness was too much. It was too much to already think of what would happen if he didn't do anything now.

Abby held Connor's hand and grinned. She had seen the change in him. He was really fighting for life. Maybe some people just aren't supposed to die. Maybe Connor would be one of them. Connor was smiling in his sleep for some reason. Abby leant down and kissed him lightly on his forehead. He would be fine.

They'd have the dream they wanted to have. The dream life that she knew he was having, she wouldn't let it pass her by. She would live with him for as long as she could. She would give up everything for him and she knew it. She leant down and softly pressed her lips to his. In his sleeping state he murmured something that she wished she could hear.

Connor would be alive. Connor would be... she would never like him to die. She knew he wouldn't while she was still around there to protect him...

**There you go my one- shot piece of writing. I tried to get it up to 1'500 words, and I think I reached it!**

**Please review :D**


End file.
